P Control
by Mob Princess
Summary: Clauson one-shot! Warning!: Explicit detail. Do not read if you want to keep and innocent mind because this is a sex-fic!


**Summary: One shot for Clauson. Warning! Explicit detail!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story! All credit goes to the writers of General Hospital and the band Prince!**

**Title: Pussy Control**

**Author: Mob Princess (Charity)**

_Nuestra presentacion especial comenzara en breve  
{Our special presentation will start shortly}  
Pero antes un mensaje de nuestros auspiciadores  
{But first a message from our sponsors}  
Uh, yeah  
Uh_

Claudia stared blindly into the flame. Time had come to a halt for her to stay numb. Nothing was bothering her at the moment because her life wasn't either on the line or in chaos. It was a whole new experience for her. Never had she had a time, not ever an hour, were she could relax. Damn, she practically slept with one eye open!

"Claudia…" She heard from behind her, but she didn't pay any attention. "Claudia…" Again, he called. Slowly, she turned her head and their matching eyes met. Sonny was standing over her, a worried look on his handsome face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" He gave her that look that he always gave her when he thought or knew she was lying. "Seriously, that's the problem. Nothing is wrong. John's happy. The business is running well. Were getting along just fine. Michael, Kristina, Morgan, and Molly are doing well in school and in life. Daddy is still locked up. Nothing is happening. I'm bored!"

"Hmm…Good point, but why are you looking for trouble? Just let it find you. Don't take for granted that everything is okay…" Mr. Corinthos advised poorly, but whole-heartedly. His muscular hand placed itself on her shoulder. "Promise me?" Claudia shook her head.

Her eyes had gone to the floor for one second, but then met his again. "I'm still bored though..." Sonny chuckled and gazed at her fresh toenail polish, which was not surprisingly red, and smiled his million dollar smile.

_Good mornin' ladies and gentlemen ("What hotel number is she in?")  
Boys and motherfuckin' girls ("319, 319" "Cool")  
This is your captain with no name speakin'  
And I'm here to rock your world  
With a tale that will soon be classic  
About a woman you already know  
No prostitute she, but the mayor of your brain  
Pussy Control (Are you ready?)_

"Well…If you're that bored…," Sonny got close to her face, and began to whisper into her ear, "How about we pass time by doing something more…exhilarating?" The Zacchara's eyes were filled with lust as she started off their 'game.'

_Aaah, Pussy Control, oh  
Aaah, Pussy Control, oh_

Sonny's wife of convience traced his facial structure as his trailed down her shoulders, arms, and waist. Their lips crashed into one another and he forced her mouth open a little more for entrance, as she did the same. Their tongues dueled for dominance, much like they always did on a daily basis.

_Our story begins in a schoolyard  
A little girl skipping rope with her friends  
A tisket, a tasket, no lunch in her basket  
Just school books for the fight she would be in_

Claudia pushed him onto the floor and hovered over him. She may have seemed weak, but in truth she wasn't. Mrs. Corinthos pinned Sonny down by using her hands to hold his arms out, and her feet to keep his legs down to the floor. Sonny didn't fight her though; he enjoyed relaxing every now and then. And with Claudia on top of him, that's just how he planned on keeping it…for the time being.

_One day over this hoodie  
She got beat for some clothes and her rep  
With her chin up, she scolded "All y'all's molded  
When I'm rich, on your neck I will step"_

With one hand, Claudia held herself over Sonny and let it travel to his pants and she roughly began yanking at his belt and pants. He couldn't help but smile at her impatience, and soon he freed his other hand and held her over him like a mother would her child. While he held her, Claudia used both hands and finally undid the buckle. Her thumbs twiddled with his button, and in seconds it was undone. She returned her lips to his as her right hand unzipped his pants and massaged his engorged member, causing small vibrations and stiffness.

_And step she did to the straight A's  
Then college, the master degree  
She hired the heifers that jumped her  
And made everyone of them work for free?  
No! Why?_

Sonny enjoyed how her nails scratched his man hood in a non-rough way. It was much different than any other woman he had ever been with. In comparison, she was more the woman and every one of the others were virgin, teenage girls that didn't even know when to begin! He hated to think of those he had loved like that, but Claudia was simply that much better. He felt the head of his shaft be captured in Claudia's rounded lips. He didn't even remember when they parted lips; it was so much like Ecstasy! He gritted his teeth, trying not to moan and let her think it's that easy to turn him on. He felt his penis being sucked away from him, making him want to come, but Claudia held her hand tightly around him, making sure she wasn't chocked.

_So what if my sisters are triflin'?  
They just don't know  
She said "Mama didn't tell'em what she told me  
'Girl, you need Pussy Control'" (Are you ready?)_

"You don't seem bored anymore…" Sonny let out heavily. Minutes past and Claudia had 'quenched her thirst.' Now, it was Sonny's turn to take some action. He pushed her unto her back and hovered over her this time, making her almost wet with excitement. His head lowered to her neck. Sonny sucked hard on the soft spot on her neck, almost a bit too hard, because he felt her nails pinch into his back and her thighs squeeze tighter around his waist.

_Aaah, Pussy Control, oh  
Aaah, Pussy Control, oh_

When the dark mobster removed his lips, a hickey was left in its spot. Quickly, he ripped off all her cloths, leaving them in shreds. Then, he moved his body further down and let himself suck on her left nipple, then her right. Back and forth he kept switching, unable to choose. Claudia's fingers laced themselves in his hair and her head cocked backwards while her back was arched upward. He stopped long enough to see she was ready for him to enter her body, but he was such a tease. Claudia watched him carefully has he kept his eyes on hers and smiled devilishly while going lower. She never liked to be eaten out until she met Sonny, then sex was better than ever for her. Not even Ric was able to pull it off. Mr. Corinthos' tongue slipped into her hot folds, which were becoming wetter as he kept up his game. He licked her insides as far as his tongue would go, and soon it found her g-spot. He applied pressure and moving back and forth and side to side until she experienced a small orgasm.

_Verse 2  
Pussy got bank in her pockets  
Before she got dick in her drawers  
If brother didn't have good and plenty of his own  
In love Pussy never did fall_

Claudia couldn't hold herself back anymore and she bucked his face. A feeling over regret that she may have hurt him overcame her, but she was shortly reassured that she didn't when Sonny planted a kiss on her folds and let his fingers dip into her. This time he got a bit deeper and reached further into her. A scream escaped her lips and she felt herself become wet with desire. Sonny's hand pace picked up and created a burning swell between her walls.

_And this fool named Trick wanna stick her  
Uh, talkin' more Schick than a Bic  
'Bout how he gonna make Pussy a star  
If she come and sing a lick on his hit_

"Stop teasing me dammit!" She demanded. Sonny obliged and brought himself up on her more and met her lips again as his penis entered her core. He shoved into her little by little, still wanting to outrage her. Claudia's hips bucked up and met him halfway every time and within seconds they found their favorite rhythm. Suddenly, without warning, Sonny pushed himself all the way into her, making her climax and hold him there for a few moments. Claudia's black nails began to leave scratch marks up and down his back. Her legs were split all the way open now, leaving no barrier to stop him from coming into her all the way again.

_Pussy said "Nigga, you crazy if you don't know  
Every woman in the world ain't a freak  
You can go platinum 4 times  
Still couldn't make what I make in a week_

The married couple went all out on each other for about fifteen minutes. It was enough to leave Claudia sore as could be, and she knew she would have a limp tomorrow, but she kept on going. She quickly pushed Sonny off and under her, this time, she was on top. Sonny smiled back at her and took in the naked view of his wife. His hands tightly grasped her thighs as she moved her body up and down on him, letting however much of him she wanted to come into her. Surprisingly to him, there were a few times his entire shaft was inside her, which with most women, never happened.

_So push up on somebody wanna hear that  
Cuz this somebody here don't wanna know  
Boy, you better act like you understand  
When you roll with Pussy Control" (Are you ready?)_

Their breathing wasn't paced anymore. Instead, it was heavy, obviously from all their sweating. Yet, both continued to take part in the sexual intercourse nonstop. Sonny rolled Claudia to her hands and knees forcefully. His hands rounded her small hips and he pulled her back and forth to him and he created a new rhythm for them to follow as he brought his penis in and out of her anus.

_Aaah, Pussy Control, oh  
Aaah, Pussy Control, oh  
Breakdown  
(Are you ready for the best Pussy you ever felt?)_

_(Are you ready for the best Pussy you ever felt?)_

Somehow, Sonny had banged her to the wall, and now her hands were against it, holding her body still as Sonny kept up at his dirty pleasure. Moans and screams were let out, and they could hear guards scram to the other side of the Graystone house. Then, without warning again, Sonny exited Claudia and pulled her to the floor and crouched on his knees as she lay down. Her calves embraced his neck and brought him down again for he could eat her out again.

_With one more verse to the story  
I need another piece of your ear  
I wanna hip you all to the reason  
I'm known as the player of the year  
Cuz I met this girl named Pussy  
At the Club International Balls  
She was rollin' four-deep  
Three sisters and a weepy-eyed white girl drivin' her haul_

Mr. Corinthos was never one to taste a woman's vagina after he had already had sex with her, but he had to make an exception with Claudia. She turned him on and lit him on fire. This time though, he didn't take his time. He came back to her face and kissed her, his 'disco stick' entering her again, but this time he made small pumps. Both were tired and sweaty, but neither cared. Claudia's hands massaged his hard pecks and she kissed his neck up and down. Then he took one hand at a time and brought them to the floor to play with. He entwined them together and carefully looked at the detail of them both. Claudia was right, their hands fit perfectly.

_I pulled up right beside her  
And my electric top went down  
I said "Motherfucker, I know your reputation  
And I'm astounded that you're here  
I fear you're lonely and you want to know  
A 12 o'clock straight up nigga  
That don't give a shit that you're Pussy Control_

They laid there for a second after he exited her again, making her feel abandoned but complete. Claudia rested her head on his chest and her finger drew imaginary doodles on him. His broad hand went up and down her arm, keeping the side of her that didn't face the fire warm. "That was…amazing!" She let out, clearly exhausted.

_Well I'm that nigga, at least I wanna be  
But it's gonna be hard as hell  
To keep my mind off a body  
That would make every rich man  
Want to sell, sell, sell (75, we need another.. 85, 85 here, sold!)  
Can I tell you what I'm thinkin' that you already know?  
You need a motherfucker that respects your name"  
Now say it, Pussy Control (Are you ready?)_

"I'll agree with you there Zac—Corinthos…It was absolutely mind blowing. What I want to know is who the hell taught you to be so damn good." Sonny didn't as much ask and he stated. Claudia looked into his dark eyes when she propped herself on her elbow and wrapped her leg around him.

_Aaah, Pussy Control, oh  
Aaah, Pussy Control, oh_

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The female mob boss joked and seen his look. "I'm just that much of a rock star!" She crawled up on him and had a small round of sex again, but then just lay on top of him as he hugged her close.

_And the moral of this motherfucker is  
Ladies, make'em act like they know  
You are, was, and always will be Pussy Control (Are you ready?)  
Peace and be wild (Aaah, Pussy Control)_

"Haha, really now? Then what am I?" He pushed her upper body up to look at her face.

_Say what, huh? (Oh)  
Oh no, don't you think about callin' her a hoe (Are you ready?)  
You juvenile delinquent  
Best sit your ass down  
Talkin' about Pussy Control  
Huh, can you dig it?_

"That guitar I tear my fingers up cause I'm playin' it to hard!" They both laughed and kissed again.

_Aaah, Pussy Control (Are you ready?)  
Oh (Are you ready?)_

"So…are you bored still?" Mr. Corinthos asked lovingly before kissing her again.

"Hell fuckin' no!" She replied.

_Aaah, Pussy Control (Are you ready?)_

**A/N: Okay! I know that was a little bit to wild, but I gave fair warning. And, as you can guess, the song's name is 'Pussy Control' by Prince! It's my favorite song and I'm sure my ex-boyfriend was always sick of me singing it. But, this is a gift to Slaudia4eva(Taylor) because I made her wait forever and then some for an update! And, as a reminder, always have safe sex or none at all!**


End file.
